Punishment ?
by peachymoonyo
Summary: punishment? just read it... PREQUEL (OR SEQUEL?) /YAOI, HUNHAN ONLY, 20 Area, Semi BDSM!/
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T FORGET LEAVE REVIEW for support this story!**

.

 **Warning!**

 **20 Area, Semi BDSM, Y.A.O.I ONLY**

.

 **Typo always be my style**

.

Enjoy to read~

.

.

Sehun merutuki dirinya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, berjalan menyusuri sekeliling koridor ruangan luas itu sambil mengamati satu per satu orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati acara pameran photography yang diadakan teman satu sekolahnya malam itu. Berulang kali ia menekan layar ponselnya untuk mengetik rentetan kalimat yang ditujukan kepada seseorang yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

Suara derap kaki yang terdengar menggema diruangan besar itu sedikit banyaknya menimbulkan pertanyaan untuk para tamu yang menyadari kepanikan pria bertubuh tegap itu. Langkahnya tak terhenti menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan luas yang memiliki banyak pintu dan koridor yang sepintas terlihat sama, sehun mengoceh berkali kali mengutuk sang arsitek ruangan ini. Bagi sehun yang sedang panik tentu saja ini mempersulitnya, setiap koridor tampak sama, ia bagaikan berjalan di dalam labirin yang luar biasa cukup membuat kepalanya pusing.

Dan langkahnya terhenti di sebuah tempat ketika ia telah menemukan sosok manusia yang ia cari selama hampir 15 menit lamanya. Sosok itu tampak duduk sambil memandangi sebuah hasil photography yang terpajang apik di tembok putih itu, ia tak sendiri, ada 3 tamu asing yang melihat karya photography lainnya di tempat berbeda. Sehun mengambil langkahnya cepat lalu menghampiri sosok pria berkulit putih yang duduk di bangku kecil dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat 'kacau'.

"Aku mencarimu, kenapa kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku? Habis sudah 15 menit berhargaku hanya untuk menyusuri setiap koridor ruangan sialan ini"

LuHan, pria yang duduk menyendiri itu mendongkak, lalu menatap lekat wajah sehun yang memerah karena menahan amarahnya yang mulai memuncak.

"A-apa kau sudah selesai? Bisakah kita pulang sekarang sehun aku..."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam, kesepuluh jemarinya bergerak saling meremas satu sama lain. Ia mendongkak lagi, kali ini tatapan matanya terlihat memelas.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi sehun, i-ini sakit" ucap luhan lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya kuat kuat agar suara 'itu' tak lantas meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulutnya.

Sehun menyeringai, mengusap kepala bagian belakang luhan lalu membisikan sesuatu di cuping kanan telinga luhan dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan berat nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau tahu ini belum berakhir" luhan menghela nafasnya lega ketika benda nista itu tak lagi _bergerak didalam lubangnya._

"Aku ingin jalan jalan sebentar sebelum pulang, tidak apa apa kan?"

"Tapi sehun ak-"

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji"

Belum sempat luhan memberikan jawabannya, sehun sudah menarik tangannya keluar tempat itu dengan langkah lebarnya, membuat luhan tak bisa mengimbangi langkah sehun. Beberapa pasang mata melihat kejadian itu, dan beberapa orang terlihat saling berbisik tak kala melihat luhan yang kewalahan menyamai langkah sehun dan tampak seperti di seret paksa oleh sehun.

 _So rude_

"Mhh!"

Tap

Luhan sigap menarik tangan sehun untuk menghentikan langkahnya, wajah luhan kembali bersemu merah, tangan kirinya bergerak meremas ujung jaketnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengenggam erat tangan sehun.

Sehun berbalik dan ditatapnya luhan yang sedang menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Si pria tampan itu hanya mengulaskan satu senyuman tipis yang hampir tak terlihat membingkai satu sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus bergegas karena hari semakin malam"

"Se-sehun ah~ tolong..."

Sehun menarik satu alisnya ke atas, namun satu detik kemudian senyuman manis tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

"Tolong hentikan ini sehun, tolong"

"Jangan manja, aku lelah dengan sikap manjamu lu, kita hanya jalan jalan diluar sebentar setelah itu kita pulang"

Tanpa kalimat lainnya yang terlontar sehun kembali menarik tangan luhan dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya erat erat.

.

Sehun terlihat santai menikmati acara jalan jalannya di taman kondominium besar itu, memang tak banyak yang bisa ia lihat, yah seperti taman pada umumnya. Langkah kecil sehun terhenti saat ia tak lagi mendengar suara gesekan sepatu yang berpadu dengan tanah di belakangnya, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Jangan berdiri saja disana seperti orang bodoh, kemari!"

Luhan masih terdiam pada posisinya, ia lemah dan merasa seluruh tulangnya akan hancur saat itu. Ia takut untuk melangkah karena jika melangkah ia bisa saja menjerit tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya, penyiksaannya terasa semakin berat kala sehun terus saja menatapnya tajam dan sinis, ia seakan tak mau tahu apa yang luhan rasakan. Ia terus menerus menyuruh luhan untuk mengikuti apapun yang ia katakan.

"Ayo" sahut sehun lagi.

Luhan perlahan membawa satu kakinya melangkah kedepan, namun untuk langkah berikutnya ia mulai tidak tahan dan hendak terjatuh ke tanah. Sehun yang melihat itu sigap mengambil seribu langkah, menahan tubuh kecil itu agar tak berbaur dengan tanah yang basah.

"Mmhhh nnhh~"

Luhan mencengkeram erat kemeja sehun, menelungkupkan kepalanya di dada bidang sehun untuk meredam sedikit desahannya yang meluncur tak terkendali.

"Sehunhhh ngghh hentikan ini ahh~"

Sehun lagi lagi menyeringai, di peluknya tubuh luhan dengan erat, membawanya pada pelukan hangat yang penuh sarat akan ungkapan sayang, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung dan rambut belakang milik pria tiongkok itu. Namun luhan mengartikan berbeda dari setiap sentuhan yang menyapa tubuhnya, gerakan itu semakin membuatnya tidak terkendali dan mulai putus asa.

"Hentikanhh sehunhh ahh to..tolonghh mmpphh hhaa"

"Apa yang kau mau hm?" tanya sehun dengan datar, sesungguhnya ia sama sekali tak berniat mengikuti permohonan luhan, namun menurutnya hukuman ringan ini cukup untuk ia akhiri.

Lagipula luhan tak akan bertahan lama lagi.

"Lepaskanhh inihh nnhh ahh.. Tolonghh hunhh ahh~"

Manik mata sehun bergerak ke segela arah, dan matan elangnya berhenti di tempat sepi yang dipenuhi semak berbentuk bulat tak jauh dari tempatnya. Keadaan sekitar cukup aman, perlahan ia memapah luhan kearah sana. Luhan sempat memperotes hal itu namun mulutnya terkunci seketika saat sehun menatapnya tajam, itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang sehun pikirkan, luhan terlalu cerewet dan sehun tak menyukai orang yang cerewet.

.

.

Luhan mendongkak, ia meredam sekuat mungkin desahannya dengan punggung tangannya. Satu tangannya bertumpu di pohon besar itu, sedangkan itu sehun memfokuskan dirinya pada benda lonjong kecil yang bersarang manis di lubang anal luhan. Benda sialan yang menyiksa luhan hampir satu setengah jam lamanya.

"Nnghhh sehunhh ahh ahh"

"Pelankan suaramu kalau kau tidak mau orang lain mendengarnya"

Luhan mengangguk, entah setan apa yang memasuki pikiran sehun hingga sampai hati memperlakukannya seperti ini. Luhan hanya berharap benda itu ditarik keluar dari lubang analnya, namun sehun melakukan hal yang berada diluar ekspektasinya.

Sehun mungkin berpikir untuk bermain main dulu sebentar dengan 'mainan' barunya, alih alih mencabut benda itu, ia malah menggerakan benda ia keluar masuk lubang anal milik luhan. Satu tangannya menekan punggung luhan kuat kuat agar pria di depannya itu tidak bebas bergerak.

"Mmhh ahh ahh.. Uhh hnnhh a-aahh"

 _Plop_

Nafas luhan terdengar berat dengan irama yang tidak stabil, wajahnya memerah dengan peluh peluh kecil yang merangkak turun dari pelipisnya menuju wajah dan lehernya. Mata indahnya terlihat sayu dan tubuhnya mulai melemah, sehun segera membungkus alat basah itu didalam kantong plastik zipped lock berukuran kecil lalu memasukannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

Ia memasang kembali celana luhan setelah membersihkan sisa sisa sperma yang masih menempel di permukaan alat vital luhan. Sehun kembali menarik tangan luhan, tak memperdulikan sedikitpun keadaan luhan saat ini yang lemah. Berjalan tergesa sambil sesekali melihat deretan angka dan jarum jam yang berpadu dalam satu frame bulat di pergelangan tangannya, jarum jam sudah menunjuk tepat pada angka jam 9 malam, pantas saja luhan sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Harusnya saat ini luhan sudah tidur nyaman dengan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya. Namun malam ini ia pastikan luhan tidak akan tidur tepat pada waktu yang selalu ia tentukan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang sehun membiarkan luhan untuk tidur beberapa menit sebelum mereka sampai di apartemen, sehun masih punya hati walaupun ia dibakar rasa amarah yang masih tak bisa ia tepis jauh jauh. Adegan menyakitkan yang tiba tiba terlintas di otaknya itu kembali membuat api amarah dalam dirinya memuncak.

Melihat wajah luhan seperti ini entah kenapa semakin membuatnya marah. Menghukum orang lain bukanlah gayanya, namun untuk luhan itu adalah sebuah pengecualian. Jujur saja sehun mengaku terlalu memanjakan luhan awalnya hingga terkadang luhan tidak sadar diri ketika ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal sekalipun.

.

Sampai di rumah pada pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit, sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemennya lalu mengguncang tubuh luhan untuk segera bangun dari tidurnya. Sadar ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya luhan tersenyum lega, lalu perlahan turun dari mobil itu.

"Pelankan langkahmu, aku tidak bisa mengimbangimu sehun" luhan akhirnya menginterupsi.

Langkah sehun sempat terhenti sejenak menunggu luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya, setelah luhan tepat berada disampingnya sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebar lebar seakan akan ia tak mau berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Luhan menghela nafasnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sedikit cepat agar bisa mengimbangi sehun yang sudah sampai di lift lebih dulu.

"Kau lambat sekali" ucap sehun kesal sambil menekan satu tombol di dalam lift itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu sayang" luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Hm"

.

 _Plak_

"Tidak, jangan sentuh aku sehun"

Sehun mengernyit saat luhan menepis kasar tangannya yang hendak membantu luhan untuk melepas jaketnya dari tubuh luhan. Melihat itu sehun semakin geram, ia masih terdiam di tempatnya bahkan saat luhan melangkah menjauh darinya masuk kedalam kamar mereka (berdua) lantas menutup pintu itu perlahan setelah menatap sehun dari arah pintu itu dengan tatapan sayu yang penuh kekecewaan.

Sehun berang bukan main, cepat ia melangkah lebar kearah pintu dan memutar kasar knop pintu itu, dilihatnya luhan tengah membelakanginya sambil melepas jam tangan yang dipakainya. Luhan mungkin tak menyadari kedatangan sehun ke kamar atau luhan memang sengaja berpura pura tidak tahu atas kedatangan sehun yang menggebrak pintu terlebih dahulu, aura kelam mulai menyeruak membagi atmosfernya di dalam kamar itu.

"Akh! Sehun!"

Luhan meringis, kini kedua pergelangan tangannya di cengkeram erat oleh tangan sehun. Tanpa babibu mata sehun berkilat tajam kearah laci nakas, membukanya kasar lalu mengambil sebuah tali kain yang tergeletak didalam sana. Luhan panik, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat sehun mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya lalu menyimpulnya kuat kuat sampai ketat. Sehun tak mengidahkan jeritan yang luhan layangkan padanya, sehun tutup kuping dengan semua protestan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehun! Kau mau apa?"

"Jika kau berpikir ini akan berakhir, kau salah besar xiao lu"

Keping mata rusa luhan mulai berkaca kaca, ia menatap sehun pekat pekat dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini sehun? Kita bisa membicarakannya baik baik"

"Aku bertanya padamu lu, apakah kau sadar apa kesalahanmu?"

Luhan menggeleng, dan sehun berdecih seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah kiri lalu mengusap pangkal hidungnya.

"Biar aku yang mengingatkan kesalahnmu lu, dengan caraku!"

Brugh!

Tubuh kecil luhan di dorong kasar keatas ranjang, lalu mempreteli celana luhan beserta dalamnya hingga kini luhan setengah telanjang. Ia membalik tubuh luhan untuk kemudian ia buka semua kancing kemeja yang luhan gunakan, luhan mencoba melawan namun apa daya karena kedua tangannya yang terikat di belakang tubuhnya. Puas melihat luhan yang kini bertelanjang, sehun mengembangkan satu senyuman penuh keangkuhan di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia bergegas melepas jaketnya lalu melemparnya kelantai dingin itu.

"Kau tidak puas setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku sehun? Apa kau masih belum puas?" luhan menghardik, air mata yang meleleh dari pelupuk matanyapun tak mampu merapuhkan amarah pada diri sehun.

Rasa belas kasihannya seperti sudah terbakar habis oleh api amarahnya yang membeludak. Sehun tak berniat menjawab perkataan luhan, ia hanya bergerak merungkup tubuh luhan dibawah tubuhnya, diusapnya lembut rambut luhan sampai kewajahnya lalu menarik dagu luhan, mencari kilatan mata yang berair itu.

"Kau takut? Kau takut aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebelumnya hm?"

Luhan membuang muka dan mulai kembali meneteskan satu persatu air matanya membasahi kulit wajahnya yang dingin.

"Nnghh! Hhaa ahh~"

Mata luhan terpejam erat, kedua kakinya menekuk mana kala sehun dengan sengaja membuat lidah basahnya menari diatas nipple merah milik luhan, dibawanya lidah itu membelit putingnya. Sesekali ia menggerakan giginya menggesek permukaan putingnya yang mulai menegang hebat. Satu tangan bebas sehun mengusap pinggang luhan sampai ke paha bagian dalamnya.

"Hentikanhh hhh ahh sehunhh hentikanh"

"Kau berisik sekali" geram sehun.

"Ammhh!"

Sehun menyeringai puas ketika ia mengoyak paksa rongga mulut luhan dengan kedua jarinya, jemarinya membelit lidah luhan lalu menyentuh apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya dengan kedua jari tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang berisik dan memecah konsentrasiku"

"Unnghhh nhhh~"

Wajah luhan mulai memerah, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk indahnya. Kedua kakinya bergerak gusar saat tangan sehun dengan sengaja meremas kasar kejantanannya.

"Mmhh mhhh!"

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan sayang?"

"Uhukk!" luhan terbatuk, ia menggirup udara segar sepuas puasnya saat kedua jari besar itu lepas dari rongga mulutnya.

"Nngghh ahh ahh sshh hnnhh mmphh"

"Kau menikmatinya hm?"

Luhan menggeleng diiringi desahannya, ia berdusta. Luhan menyukai setiap sentuhan yang sehun berikan di setiap inci tubuh berkeringat nya meskipun sentuhan itu bahkan bisa terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya hm?"

"A-ahhh! Ahh! Oohhh ahh sehunhh hentikanhh nhh.. Nhh" jeritan melengking itu menari diudara, dirasanya sehun meremas kuat kejantanannya bagaikan sebuah mainan karet yang menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak suka? Kau yakin?"

"Hhaahh ahh" luhan menggeleng lagi dan hal itu membuat sehun menatap datar pada luhan lantas menghentikan aktifitas nya.

Luhan perlahan memutar kepalanya, kedua tangannya yang terikat pelan pelan menyentuh wajah sehun. Mengusapnya hati hati, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir lembap sehun yang menggoda.

"Aku ingin menciummu sehun" ucap luhan memelas.

Dengan senang hati sehun menanggapinya, ditariknya dagu luhan lalu menciumnya kasar, menggigit bibir bawah dan atas luhan bergantian, membelit lidah luhan lalu bergantian membagi saliva hingga menetes sampai ke sudut bibir luhan.

"Hhaaa ahh~"

Sehun tersenyum manis, senyuman yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum ia membalik posisi luhan hingga ia menungging. Sehun menyingkap kemeja luhan lalu merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, membawa bibir basahnya menjelajahi setiap inci punggung luhan. Luhan menggeram dalam desahan kecilnya ketika merasakan tonjolan yang mulai mengeras diantara kedua selangkangan sehun, menusuk nusuk bantalan pantatnya.

"Aaahh~ ahh nnaahh hhh mmhh"

Membuat setiap desahan yang lolos darinya semakin tak terkendali.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dengan jahilnya ia sengaja menggesek lipatan pantat luhan dengan dua jarinya. Menggeseknya brutal sambil menusuk nusuk pelan lubang merah itu.

 _Jleb_

"Akhh! Mphhh hhaa sakithh~" jerit luhan, saat tiba tiba kedua jari itu masuk dalam lubangnya tanpa pelonggaran.

"Maaf, jariku terpeleset, lubangmu licin" ucap sehun tanpa berdosa.

Ditariknya kembali kedua jari yang terbenam dilubang merah itu, lalu kelima jemari nakalnya bergerak kearah kejantanan luhan. Menggerakan kelima jarinya menggelitik testis kecil itu seraya mengenggamnya erat bagaikan bola mainan.

"Nnhhh haaa~ a..ahh uunghh mmhh"

"Kau akan suka yang satu ini lu"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya sekilas sehun tersenyum padanya dan tak lama sehun berjengket dari ranjangnya dan melangkah kearah laci nakas untuk mengambil sesuatu yang luhan yakini bahwa itu adalah sebuah sex toy. Entah dari mana sehun mendapatkan barang barang 'nakal' seperti itu, setahunya sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang senang mengkoleksi sex toy, atau mungkin sehun memang sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya.

Luhan mulai pasrah, toh melawanpun sudah tak ada gunanya. Tenaganya habis karena sehun terus menggodanya berkali kali sampai ia mendesah keras, belum lagi kedua tangannya yang terikat membuatnya semakin tak berdaya dan tak bisa melakukan apa apa, lagipula jika ia melawan ia yakin sehun malah akan memberikannya _punishment_ yang lebih parah dari ini.

 _Plak!_

"Hngg! Aahh"

Panas, itulah yang luhan rasakan ketika sehun menampar keras bantalan pantat putihnya. Mata luhan kembali tergenangi air, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya mengigit punggung tangannya saat tangan panas sehun kembali menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Tamparan, Cubitan, Dan gigitan.

Berulang kali luhan merasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, tamparan berkali kali sehun layangkan di sekitar pantat dan pahanya, cubitan yang terus menerus menggoda nipplenya, serta gigitan keras yang menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan di bagian punggung dan bahunya.

"Sebagai pembukaan aku akan menyimpannya disini, aku harap kau tidak merusaknya karena ini mahal"

"Sehun ahh~ jangan, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini"

"Kenapa? Bukankah lubangmu sangat lapar hm? Sebelum kau makan kau harus makan hidangan pembuka bukan?"

"Tapi sehun AKH! Nnghhh shhh hhaa ahh"

Sehun menyeringai puas, tanpa aba aba ia segera memasukan sebuah anal beads kedalam lubang anal luhan. Memasukannya satu persatu sampai semuanya tertanam habis didalam lubangnya, memang ini tak separah vibrator yang menghantam habis lubangnya, namun tetap saja benda ini punya efek yang sama jika luhan menggerakan tubuhnya.

"A..ahh sehunhh ohhh ahh nnhh"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia masih asyik dengan mainan itu. Menariknya masuk dengan perlahan lahan lalu kembali mendorongnya masuk dengan kasar, terus begitu sampai luhan melengguh nikmat dibuatnya.

"Ahh~ ini sudah sangat tegang sayang, kau bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi hm?"

Diusapnya pelan penis luhan, lalu dengan sengaja memainkan ujung kepala penisnya bergesekan dengan telapak tangannya. Sehun tersenyum dalam hatinya saat luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, luhan bukan pria yang bisa menahan klimaksnya seperti dirinya. Luhan juga bukan orang yang tahan dengan godaan.

"Hhaa ummhhh sshh oohh!"

"Jika kau berani klimaks lebih awal, aku akan melakukan ini semalaman lu, kau mengerti?"

"Aaahh ya...yahhh ahh mmhh nnaahh ahh ahh"

"Good boy"

Sehun mengusak rambut luhan lalu kembali membalik tubuh luhan hingga ia kembali terlentang. Sehun tatap wajah manis yang memerah padam dengan jejak jejak air mata yang masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. Mata rusanya yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan kini berubah sayu, tatapan penuh nafsu yang kini menguasai tubuh kecil itu, mulut kecilnya terbuka lebar menyuarakan desahan desahan yang terdengar manis, lemah, namun berhasil membangunkan sisi birahinya.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah luhan, sehun beranjak dari ranjang lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan luhan yang menggeliat diatas ranjang. Mencoba memuaskan dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan kedua tangannya.

.

.

 _Brugh!_

Sehun hampir saja menyemburkan air teh yang baru saja melesat masuk melewati kerongkongan keringnya, ketika ia mendengar suara debuman cukup keras dari arah kamar. Sehun mengheningkan dirinya sejenak, ia masih mendengar suara desahan luhan dari arah kamar itu berarti tak terjadi apa apa.

Namun untuk memastikan sehun berlari kecil kearah kamar lantas membuka pintu kamarnya cepat.

"Oohh ahh sehunhh ahhh~ nngghh hhaa ahh"

Sehun terkejut, suara debuman itu ternyata suara tubuh luhan yang jatuh kelantai dari atas ranjang. Saat ini luhan sedang berlutut dilantai tak berdaya, sehun berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik mencuat keatas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dilantai dingin itu? Apa ranjang sudah tidak nyaman bagimu hm?"

Luhan menggeleng, lalu bergerak merangkak perlahan kearah sehun. Melihat itu sehun menyeringai lalu menutup pintunya dan berjalan pelan kearah luhan. Wajah luhan terlihat mulai memerah dari sebelumnya, sorot matanya memelas meminta rasa belas kasihan dari sehun. Sehun berdecih tanda kesal, ia ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi luhan ketika memarahi nya malam itu didepan umum.

Dan sekarang baginya kejadian lampau itu terlihat lucu, ekspresi luhan kala itu jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi nya saat ini, penuh dengan keputus asaan.

Sehun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan luhan yang berlutut dihadapannya. Ia apit kedua pipi luhan diantara jari jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau tampak putus asa huh? Jangan berakting seperti kau adalah orang yang paling malang didunia ini"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka ekspresi seperti itu"

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya sehun, luhan tak menjawab, matanya hanya bergerak kebawah; tepatnya ke arah selangkangan sehun.

Cukup 2 detik saja baginya untuk mencerna makna dibalik tatapan luhan. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu menarik wajah luhan keatas dengan kasar.

"Hmm"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau mau, luhan" dan sehun tersenyum licik mengisyaratkan kemenangannya.

.

"Akhh akhh! Sshh aah"

Sehun mendongkak, memejamkan matanya erat saat penis panjang tegaknya bermain apik didalam rongga mulut luhan. Kesepuluh jemarinya meremas remas rambut luhan mengisyaratkan pada pria manis itu untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar mengulum dan menjilati penisnya.

"Ammhh mmphh mmh" luhan mendesah tertahan.

"Fuck! Kenapa kau lamban sekali luhh, kau membuatku gila"

Ditariknya rambut luhan sampai penisnya terlepas dari dalam mulut kecil itu, lalu dengan paksa dan sadis sehun menjambak rambut luhan dan mendorong paksa semua bagian batang penisnya melesak kedalam mulut luhan.

"Mmhh! Mhh! Nnhh" luhan membuka matanya lebar lebar ketika ujung kepala penis sehun menusuk sampai kerongkongannya.

"Asshh.. Ahh ahh.. Hisaph itu sayang ahh lebih cepathh"

Sehun tersenyum, baginya ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang cukup _awkward_. Ia belum pernah bersikap sekasar ini pada luhan, namun melihat luhan yang berlutut pasrah di lantai sambil menghisap dan mengulum habis penisnya sungguh suasana yang luar biasa menggairahkan.

"Uuhh aahh nnghh shh ah ah"

Air mata luhan menetes entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, bibirnya mulai terasa panas dan kaku saat batang berurat dan besar itu terus menggesek bagian dalam rongga mulutnya. Luhan hanya bisa mengoral penis sehun semampu yang ia bisa, karena jika tidak sehun akan menatapnya tajam lalu memaksanya untuk menghisap penis itu lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

"Ahh yeaahh goodhh boyy sshh haa" diremasmya lagi rambut luhan lalu ditarik dan didorongnya lagi kepala luhan, sampai luhan menjerit dibalik aktifitas oralnya.

"Cumhh hanniehh, bersiaplahh buka mulutmu" merasakan ia hampir mendekati puncaknya, sehun melepas penisnya dari mulut luhan.

Tangan kirinya menarik kepala luhan hingga mendongkak, dan tangan kirinya mengocok penis tegangnya, lekas ia arahkan mulut luhan yang terbuka lebar.

"Nnhh hhaa sehunhh"

Pergerakan tangan itu semakin cepat, cepat, cepat dan..

Crot

Crot

"Mmhh mmppphh nhh! Uhuk!" luhan terbatuk, cairan putih kental itu tepat mengarah kedalam mulutnya. Jumlahnya cukup banyak hingga membuatnya kaget lalu terbatuk berkali kali.

"Kau manis lu" sehun tersenyum puas menyaksikam adegan itu, menyaksikan wajah dan bagian dagu luhan kebawah berlumuran sperma hangatnya.

.

.

Luhan terduduk lemas dilantai, kedua tangannya masih terikat dan bahkan kali ini kedua matanya ditutup oleh sebuah kain hitam panjang yang diikat di belakang kepalanya. Luhan tak melawan sama sekali, luhan benar benar pasrah atas siksaan seksual apa lagi yang akan ia terima dari kekasihnya itu.

Bugh!

Luhan tersungkur dilantai setelah punggungnya di dorong tiba tiba, pipinya merah karena bergesekan dengan lantai dingin yang kini menjadi alasnya. Sehun sudah melepas paksa kemejanya sampai sobek dan membuangnya begitu saja, luhan meringis pelan ketika dada telanjangnya bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai itu.

"Kau sudah cukup longgar lu" Ucap sehun seraya menarik pinggang luhan keatas dan membuka kaki luhan lebar lebar, hingga luhan kini bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya di atas 'matras keras' itu.

"Nnhh.. Perlahan sehun aku mohon" peringatan itu meluncur dari mulut luhan saat kedua jari sehun melesat masuk kedalam manholenya tanpa pelonggaran terlebih dahulu.

"Tutup mulutmu yang berisik itu lu, malam ini aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang ingin aku lakukan"

 _Plak!_

Satu tamparan sehun daratkan diatas bantalan pantat putih milik luhan.

"Aahh! Sehunhh ahh" dan entah mengapa tamparan itu meninggalkan sensasi nikmat yang tak terduga di lubangnya sampai sampai luhan menggoyangkan pantatnya dihadapan sehun.

"Aahh~ kau sudah tidak sabar huh?"

"Nnghh sehunhh ku mohonnhh" pintanya memelas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan lembut sayang, tidak akan"

Sehun menyeringai, dan tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu ia mendorong keras penis tegangnya kedalam lubang anal luhan. Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang ketika ia menemui kesulitan saat membobol lubang merah berkedut itu.

"Uungghhh! Sshh hhhaa ahh!"

"Akhh! Kenapa masih sempith ah!" racaunya tak mengerti, padahal ia sudah memasang sex toy terlebih dahulu dengan dalih agar otot otot lubang anal luhan melemas dan mengendur.

"Anngh! Aahh perlahan sehun!" luhan merintih.

"Jika kau banyak mengoceh, aku akan semakin kasar padamu!"

Sehun menekan kepala luhan saat luhan berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Sehun mencari posisi nyamanya dengan menekuk satu kakinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit keatas.

"Mmhh hhaa!"

"Aah~" dan itu berhasil.

Ia bernafas lega, melihat penisnya kini bersarang didalam lubang anal yang amat sempit itu. Hanya butuh waktu 4 detik baginya mencari cari kembali posisi nyamannya untuk melakukan penetrasi, dan setelah itu ia memompa hebat pantat luhan dengan penisnya.

"Nnghh nghh! Hhha sshh oohh o...ohh ahh ahh!" luhan menjerit, sehun benar benar melakukannya dengan kasar.

"Aahh hhaa, sebut namaku"

"Mmhh" luhan menggeleng.

 _Plak!_

Tamparan kedua kembali dilayangkannya.

"Sebut namaku" ulang sehun.

"Sehunhh ahhh! A...ahh hhuuhh aawwhh ahh!"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya kuat, memejamkan matanya erat dibalik penutup mata itu, dan menahan nafasnya beberapa detik saat tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur membuat nipple tegangnya tak sengaja bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Uuhh godhh, so tight" sehun mendongkak dirasanya rektum luhan menjepit kuat kuat penisnya.

"Nnhhahh nnghh mmh~" sehun mendesah nikmat dan semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, sampai suara kulit yang saling beradu itu menggema hebat di dalam kamar itu.

"Gggahh ahh sshh nnhh hmmhh eunghh!" tangan luhan yang terikat mulai bergerak meremas ujung penisnya yang tak terjamah sedikitpun oleh sehun.

Sungguh suatu penyiksaan yang kejam dan keterlaluan.

"Oohh~"

"Se-sehunhh ahh terlaluuh dalamhh huuhh ahh!"

Pupil mata luhan melebar, tusukan sehun terlalu dalam dan hal itu menyulitkannnya untuk mengimbangi permainan sehun yang kasar ini.

"Aahh~ ini nikmat luuh" sehun berdalih.

"Mmpphhh! Cumhh! Cumhh!"

"Bersama"

Keduanya mencapai puncaknya bersama, luhan merasakan rasa lelah yang teramat hingga ia hanya bisa terkulai lemas diatas lantai dengan sperma sehun yang berlomba turun dari dalam lubang analnya.

.

"Hhunhh ahh... Sshh hhuhh huuhh angghh~"

Sehun tersenyum kecil, menatap wajah luhan yang memerah lekat lekat. Posisi normal sengaja ia ambil kali ini, karena ia ingin melihat ekspresi wajah luhan saat sehun kembali menggenjotnya.

"Katakan kau ingin lebihh sayangh" goda sehun, ia usap lembut rambut ash blonde luhan lalu mengecup dahi luhan pelan.

"Lebihh dalamhh sehun hhhaa ahh lebihh dalammhh" mohon luhan, matanya kembali berair, namun tentu saja sehun tak melihatnya karena mata indahnya masih tersembunyi dibalik kain hitam itu.

 _Plak!_

Sehun menepis tangan luhan yang berusaha menggapai penisnya, ia kembali memberi luhan hukuman dengan menambah intensitas gerakannya yang semakin membabi buta.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyentuhnya"

"Nnghh~ sshhh hhooo ahh" luhan mengangguk

"Luuhanhh ahh ahh" sehun menjilati bibirnya sambil menatap luhan yang tampak sudah sangat tersiksa.

"Eummhh nnhh hunhh ahh~ aahh yatuhannhh ahh ahh"

"Uuhh uhh!" dan tiga kali tusukan keras itu berhasil membawa kedua kepuncak kenikmatan.

"Mpphh! Nnhh nhh! Hhnghh"

.

.

Penyiksaan malam itupun berlanjut, kali ini luhan tampak pasrah menungging tinggi di tepi ranjang. Dada dan kepalanya menempel erat diatas ranjang, sedangkan kakinya berdiri lalu membukanya agak lebar.

Sehun menungganginya dari belakang dengan posisi berdiri, dan sudah sekitar 7 menit ia menggenjot kasar lubang itu tanpa ampun.

"Sshh hhaa kau tahu apa kesalahanmu lu?" sehun kembali berdialog

"Mmhh!" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kauhh benar benar tidak tahu hmmhh?"

"Tidakhh pphhh ahh! Sehunhh hentikanhh tolonghh"

Kali ini luhan meminta, tubuhnya sudah lemas, otaknya tak bisa berpikir. Ia tak tahu apa yang menjadi kesalahannya sampai sehun menghukumnya seperti ini.

"Jawab aku lu!" ucap sehun dengan intonasi tingginya sambil menggerakan penisnya lebih cepat dan cepat.

"Aahhaaa ahhh hentikanhh hhuhhh ahh! A..akuhh mohonhh" air matanya menetes lagi.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu!?" tanya sehun lagi dengan geram.

"Nnhh hhaaa aahh~" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya menanggapi pertanyaan sehun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau sadar apa kesalahanmu"

Sehun menekan kepala luhan semakin erat keatas ranjang.

"Tidakkhh ahh ahh sakitthh hungh ahhh inihh sakitthh hentikan!" luhan menjerit lagi kala penis tegak yang besar itu menumbuk prostatnya semakin brutal.

"Aahh~ tapi ini hebat" sehun menyeringai dan tertawa kecil.

"Oohh sehunhh ammhh anggh akhh!"

"Teruslahh menjerit sayang, aku suka itu"

"Sampaihh ahh"

"A..a..a, sshh tidak sekarang sayang"

Sigap jari telunjuk sehun menutup lubang di kepala penis luhan.

"Lepaskanhh sehunhh ku mohonhh akkhh!" luhan mengerang tak tahan, sehun malah dengan sengaja meremas testisnya dan mengusap seduktif batang penisnya yang memerah.

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai"

"Aadd..uuhh ahh aahh Ahhh!"

"Huhhh ahh!"

Tusuk lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Semakin dalam, dalam, dan dalam lagi, bertambah cepat, cepat dan lebih cepat.

Hingga dalam waktu 2 menit keduanya melolong keras memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan dengan erangan penuh kenikmatan birahi.

* * *

 _Sssrrrttt ssrrttt_

"Uhukk!"

Luhan terbatuk saat sehun dengan sengaja menyemprotkan air dari shower ke arah mukanya, dan membuat luhan tak sengaja menelan air itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau masih belum sadar apa kesalahanmu xi luhan!?" sehun berkacak pinggang di hadapan luhan yang bersimpuh lemas dilantai kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak tahu sehun! Hiks aku tidak tahu! Berhentilah menyiksaku sehun!"

Ditatapnya wajah sehun, sorot matanya menunjukan sebuah kejujuran. Demi tuhan, luhan tak mengerti apa kesalahannya yang sehun bicarakan berulang ulang kali.

"Menyiksa? Aku tidak menyiksamu sayang, aku hanya membantumu untuk mengingat apa yang menjadi kesalahanmu"

Luhan menggertak, ia benar benar tak suka keadaan seperti ini. Dimana sehun sedang menginterogasi nya seakan akan ia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal sampai membunuh nyawa yang tak berdosa, jika alasan sehun karena cemburu itu alasan yang terlalu klise menurut luhan.

 _Ssrrttt_

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu lu!"

"Uhukk!" lagi, luhan terbatuk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akhir disini"

Sehun melempar showernya kelantai setengah dibanting, lalu menarik tubuh luhan untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Melepas ikatan tali di tangan luhan lantas mendorong tubuh telanjang luhan sampai menabrak tembok kamar mandi itu.

"Sehun, hentikan ini aku mohon"

"Jika kau bicara lagi, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur disini malam ini!" dan luhan bungkam.

Ini terlalu kejam, pikir luhan.

Sehun menghimpit tubuh luhan ke tembok, menarik paksa satu kakinya untuk melingkar di pinggangnya dan kembali mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam lubang sanggama luhan yang mulai memerah dan sedikit berdarah.

"Akkhh! Sehunhh cukupphh ahh!"

"Pertama ku tidak suka melihatmu bersama wanita itu apalagi saat malam hari!"

Ucapnya mengingatkan sambil terus menggenjot lubang berdarah itu terus dan terus.

"Nnghh hhaa! Ahhh euhh mmhh sehunhh!"

"Kedua, aku tidak suka kau mengabaikanku hanya untuk menjawab telepon dari wanita itu!"

"Anggh! Uungghh sshh shh a..ahh!"

"Ketiga, aku tidak suka kau memarahiku dan mengataiku egois didepan orang banyak"

"Sehunhh! Astagahh k-kauuh ahh!"

"Dan keempat, aku tidak suka orang yang tidak sadar akan kesalahannya"

"Cukuphh sehunhh ahh cukupphh kuhh mohonhh Ahh!"

Jeritan luhan tak digubrisnya, sehun malah semakin gencar menggerakan penisnya maju mundur dengan cepat. Mengigit ceruk leher luhan hingga meninggalkan bekas luka berdarah lalu mengecupi setiap lekuk wajah luhan.

"Maka dari ituhh hhaa~ jangan buat aku marah lu" ia tatap wajah manis itu lekat.

Hanya memperingati pada pria manis itu agar tidak sekali kali lagi membuatnya marah.

"Euuhh o..ohh anhh mhh stophh sehunh khh ahh!"

"Sekarang kau sadar apa kesalahnmu hh?"

Sehun menyungingkan senyumannya sambil menarik dagu luhan keatas.

"Y..yahh ahh astagahh ahh uuhh uuh!"

Crot

Crot

"Hhaa ahh~"

Luhan mendesah, ia berharap ini desahan yang terakhir kalinya untuk malam ini. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu sehun, keping mata indahnya yang semula bearair tertutup tenang meskipun nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Hhh...lu?"

"Kau jahat sehun"

"Lu?"

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur"

.

.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggendong luhan ala bridal style, setelah itu ia baringkan luhan diranjang dengan hati hati. Tak mau melihat luhan yang tidur dengan menggunakan bathrobe sehunpun memakaikan pakaian yang hangat untuk luhan.

Ia duduk ditepi ranjang, menatap wajah manis yang tertidur dengan tenangnya. Ia usap punggung tangan luhan dan mengecup pergelangan tangan luhan yang menerah dan membiru dengan lembut, kemudian dikecupnya manis bibir yang terluka dan berdarah itu.

"Maafkan aku lu, aku harap kau tak membenciku"

Sehun beranjak setelah itu, menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas dan membuka kunci layarnya. Ada satu pesan masuk, dan pesan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dari sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

 _'Sehun, kau bercanda bukan? Aku harap kau tidak mengambil langkah yang salah, pikirkan tentang luhan, bicarakan dengan baik baik, kau tahu luhan sangat mencintaimu, renungkanlah keputusanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian, aku dan baekhyun bersedia membantumu jika suatu saat kau membutuhkan kami'_

Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya, menerawang langit langit kamarnya lalu menoleh kearah ranjang.

"Aku juga berharap semoga aku tidak salah mengambil langkah"

Sehun sudah membulatkan apa yang telah menjadi keputusan akhirnya untuk hubungannya bersama luhan kedepan. Entah itu baik atau buruk, itulah keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

.

HunHan : Punishment ?

.

 **This fict so fuckin' fail**

Teuing ah neng mah teu apal itu nulis apaan, neng gk paham (._.) mana apdetnya malem lg yah :v

Ceritanya mau buat fict BDSM tp malah gk tega jadi cukup sampai batas itu aja adegan bdsmnya ya (maafin dedek ya tante :v) **intinya tolonglah reviewnya jan sampe ketinggalan :'v**

Then, big thanks yg udh baca, review, fav, and blablabla, sekali lg buat yg mau request ff atau mau menyumbangkan idenya (*.*) bisa add line akoh atau bbm akoh yups :'v (pin dan id ada di bio, cek cek cek!) atau mau pm juga monggo.. Oh iya! Ff ini ada prequelnya mau post kapan blm tahu, ditunggu aja monggo kalau penasaran, kalau enggak sih yaudah cmn announcement aja sih akoh mah :v

Sekali lg big thanks my beloved readers... Wo ai ni~ wo ai ni~ Zaijian!

.Yoobeeeeeeee. :*


	2. Prequel? sequel?

! Prequel !

.

.

Sehun menatap luhan yang sedang menonton acara tv pagi hari, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri luhan yang menatap layar tv itu dengan datar.

"Lu?"

"Ah! Sehun? Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" luhan beranjak dari kursinya lalu menghampiri sehun.

"Hm.. Lu, tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal sebentar?"

Luhan mengangguk diiringi tawa kecil yang lucu darinya, oh ayolah sehun terlalu berlebihan tentang hal ini.

"Aku sudah besar, jangan khawatirkan aku seperti itu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "bukan begitu lu, hanya saja aku meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit"

"Aku sudah sembuh sehun, panasku sudah turun jadi jangan berlebihan seperti itu"

Sehun tersenyum, menyentuh dahi luhan untuk benar benar memastikan apa demamnya sudah turun atau belum. Dan benar saja, suhu tubuh luhan tak sepanas tadi malam, mungkin karena obatnya benar benar bekerja.

"Sampaikan salamku pada kedua orangtuamu kalau kau sempat menemui mereka" luhan tersenyum manis seraya merapihkan jas hitam yang dipakai sehun lalu beralih menyisir rambut pirang sehun yang tampak sedikit _messy_.

"Aku akan sampaikan, kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak kau cepatlah pergi ke klinik atau kedokter, minta bantuanlah pada kai kalau akan akan pergi ke dokter, kau paham?"

"Yah sehun, aku paham, kau tidak mau sarapan dulu? Aku bisa membuat-"

"Aa! Tidak perlu, aku buru buru"

Luhan mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sebenarnya ia tahu alasan sehun tidak mau sarapan dulu sebelum pergi. Apalagi? Tentu saja karena sehun tidak mau berakting pagi pagi seperti ini lalu memuji masakannya yang 'enak'

"Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai tujuan ok?"

"Aku tahu sayangku" ucap sehun kemudian mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya mengantar sehun yang berjalan tergesa kearah lift. Melihat sehun yang sudah masuk lift luhan bergegas masuk kedalam aprtemennya lalu menutup pintunya.

Ia kembali bersantai di atas sofa sambil menggonta ganti acara tv pagi hari yang semuanya terlihat sangat membosankan, tahu sehun akan pergi mendadak begini ia lebih memilih pergi saja bekerja hari ini, setidaknya ia tidak akan mrasa mati kebosanan didalam apartemennya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lalukan saat keadaannya tak sesehat sedia kala.

 _Ding Dong!_

Luhan mendelik kearah pintu saat mendengar suara bel pintunya yang berbunyi. Luhan berjengket cepat dari sofa lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu.

 _Cklek_

"Siapa?" tanyanya heran kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Luhan?"

"Yah, siapa?"

Gadis itu mengernyit, namun satu detik kemudian ia malah tertawa kecil membuat luhan semakin keheranan dibuatnya.

"Lu! Kau tak ingat padaku? Kau lupa padaku? Apa wajahku tampak sangat berbeda dari yang terakhir kali kau lihat?"

"Tunggu, apa kita saling kenal?" tanya luhan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan gadis itu dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Tentu saja! Aku qian!"

Luhan diam sejenak, memejamkan matanya sambil mencoba mengingat ngingat nama yang terdengar tak asing baginya. Ia merasa sering mendengar nama itu tapi dimana..

"QIAN!?" sahut luhan lalu tersenyum lebar, dan gadis bertubuh kecil itu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahmu? Aku sampai tak mengenalimu!" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum kikuk seraya mengusak rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi. Wajar jika luhan tak mengenalinya pasalnya gadis bernama qian ini sudah melakukan sedikit perubahan pada bagian bagian wajahnya 6 bulan yang lalu, dan terakhir kali luhan bertemu dengannya di cina saat qian baru saja menghadiri acara kelulusan adiknya, dan itu sudah terjadi selama 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku hanya melakukan sedikit perbaikan di bagian mata dan rahangku" gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Ah~ meskipun gadis itu melakukan sedikit perubahan pada bagian wajahnya namun senyuman manis yang menjadi ciri khas gadis itu sama sekali tak pernah berubah. Luhan tak pernah lupa dengan senyuman khas itu.

"Kau baru sampai?" tanya luhan ketika matanya menangkap sebuah koper berukuran sedang berwarna pink pastel yang ia simpan disamping tubuhnya.

"Yah, beberapa jam yang lalu tepatnya"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat apartemenku?"

"Laogao yang memberitahukannya, dia bilang sekarang kau tinggal di korea bersama kekasihmu, jadi ia mengusulkan padaku untuk bertanya padamu tentang negara korea"

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya, tidak masalah sih kalau laogao memberikan alamat apartemennya toh qian adalah teman sekolahnya dulu sama seperti laogao.

"Ayo masuk, kita mengobrol didalam, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Ah~ baiklah, oh! Tapi, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Bagaimana kalau dia marah?"

"Dia sedang pergi bekerja, aku rasa ia tidak akan pulang sampai pekerjaannya selesai, tidak apa apa, dia tidak akan marah, kau kan temanku"

"Oh baiklah, aku mengerti"

.

.

Luhan tampak sangat senang kedatangan tamu yang tidak diduga duga akan datang bertamu ke apartemennya. Luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dan harinya dikorea daripada di negara kelahirannya, ia juga jarang bertemu langsung dengan teman teman sepermainannya dulu. Itulah mengapa luhan sangat senang saat qian datang bertamu padanya.

"Aku baru pertama kali datang ke korea, tunanganku orang korea dan beberapa hari lagi masuk tanggal ulang tahunnya, aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya jadi aku datang lebih awal kemari, yah sekalian untuk berlibur"

"Ah begitu yah, tunanganmu orang korea, lalu untuk apa kau menemuiku?"

Qian menyeruput tehnya perlahan, matanya bergerak menatap setiap sudut apartemen luhan yang tertata rapih, apik dan nyaman.

"Laogao bilang kau lebih tahu tentang korea daripada dirinya, aku meminta laogao untuk menemaniku kemari tapi ia bilang ia tidak terlalu paham bahasa korea, ia juga tidak tahu tempat tempat wisata dikorea"

"Dia baru berkunjung satu atau dua kali kemari, ia juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan bahasa korea"

Qian tersenyum lalu meletakan sebuah kertas print-nan di atas meja kecil itu.

"Aku berencana akan menikah disini, aku sedang mencari wedding organizer disini, apa kau tahu tempat ini? Aku menemukannya di internet"

Luhan menatap lembar kertas print nan itu cermat cermat, kalau tidak salah ia pernah dengar nama WO ini.

"Ohh! WO ini adalah yang paling terkenal disini, ini ada di daerah sekitar gangnam"

Qian tersenyum, ternyata apa yang dikatakan laogao tentang luhan tidak salah, tidak aneh memang mengingat luhan yang lebih banyak menghabiskan setengah hidupnya di negeri orang, mungkin luhan memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan negeri gingseng ini.

"Maukah kau menemaniku kesana? Aku ingin bertanya tanya terlebih dahulu"

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu, tapi kapan kau akan menikah? Kenapa kau sudah mencari WO?"

"Bulan depan, kau datang kan?"

Luhan diam sejenak, mencoba mengingat jadwal bulan depan, juga jadwal kerja sehun bulan depan. Mungkin nanti ia bisa mengajak sehun untuk menemaninya datang ke pernikahan qian bulan depan.

"Aku mungkin bisa, tapi aku akan tanya kekasihku apakah dia mau ikut atau tidak"

"Eum.. Baiklah"

Obrolan yang seru itu berlangsung lama, qian menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk pekerjaan dan kehidupan pribadinya yang menarik, lama berbincang membahas 'pernak pernik' kehidupan keduanya, qian akhirnya bercerita kalau ia belum memesan hotel terlebih dulu saat sampai di korea. Untuk itulah ia langsung datang kerumah luhan setelah ia diberitahu oleh laogao kalau luhan sedang tidak bekerja (karena sakit).

"Kau tidak bisa menginap disini, kau tahu alasannya kan?"

Qian tertawa terbahak, astaga ia tidak menyangka luhan akan menganggap serius candaannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat serius sekali lu? Apa kau tertular sifat kekasihmu hm? Aku masih punya akal lu, aku tidak akan menginap disini, berdua bersamamu astaga kau lucu sekali!"

"Aku pikir kau serius, lalu apa kau tertular kekasihmu itu yang selalu mengerjaimu dengan berakting huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kita selalu bertengkar ketika bertemu"

Luhan tertawa kecil seraya mengusap tengkungknya, ah~ itu benar juga, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia dan qian selalu beradu argumen dan berakhir dengan debat panjang yang tak ada ujungnya kalau mereka sudah bertemu dan mengobrol seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu mencari hotel, ada hotel yang tak jauh dari apartemenku, kau bisa tinggal disana dulu. Aku tidak mau kau jauh jauh memilih hotel karena nanti kau bisa datang padaku kalau kalau terjadi sesuatu"

"Aku mengerti gege, kau selalu menjagaku dari dulu sampai sekarang, betapa beruntungnya orang yang mendapatkanmu lu, orang bernama sehun itu benar benar tidak salah memilihmu, kau baik dan sangat peduli" puji qian

"Kau sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri, oh! Kau tahu nama kekasihku? Apa itu juga laogao yang memberitahukannya?"

Qian menggedikan bahunya sambil tersenyum jahil lalu menyampirkan tali tasnya ke bahunya, kemudian mengambil kopernya.

"Kau ini"

"Ayo cepat lu!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, qian juga tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

.

"Sehun, aku hanya keluar sebentar kenapa kau harus marah hm?"

 _"Dengar lu, pertama aku tidak marah dan kedua kau harus tahu kenapa aku melarangmu pergi keluar"_

"Aku hanya ingin jalan jalan saja, aku bosan terus menerus diam di apartemen sepanjang hari"

Sehun terdengar menghela nafasnya.

 _"Lu, diluar anginnya sedang kencang, lebih baik sekarang kembali kerumah. Kau bisa pergi lagi besok atau lusa saat cuacanya bagus"_

"Sehun, ayolah~"

 _"Tidak lu, kau tahu aku, sekali tidak tetap tidak ok? Aku banyak pekerjaan lebih baik sekarang kau pulang saja kerumah dan istirahat kau paham? Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti"_

"Sehun! Astaga sehun aku hanya keluar seben-"

 _Tuuuuttttt-_

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, memandangi heran layar ponselnya yang mati lalu mendesah pelan. Harusnya tadi ia tidak bilang kalau ia sedang diluar untuk jalan jalan, luhan melirik qian yang masih duduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya qian saat luhan ikut duduk disampingnya dengan wajah tertekuk jelek.

"Sehun tidak mengizinkanku keluar rumah sampai aku sembuh"

"Oh" ucap qian sedih.

"Tapi siapa peduli? Dia tidak ada disini, dia tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan diluar sini"

"Astaga lu, kau ini"

Luhan dan qian saling tatap lalu saling melempar tawa, mereka bahkan tidak peduli jikalau beberapa orang menatap mereka keheranan.

.

.

"Qian, ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan?"

Qian menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menatap luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Traktir aku yah" tatapnya memelas.

"Yatuhan, baru bertemu sudah minta traktir, dasar kau!"

"Laogao bilang sehun itu orang kaya dan pekerja keras, dia pasti punya banyak uang kau kan sekarang menjadi nyonya oh, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau nyonya oh yang kaya ini mentraktir teman lamanya makan?" qian memainkan alisnya.

Luhan mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil, jemari kecilnya perlahan menjentik bibir kecil milik qian lalu mendengus lagi.

"Kau ini pintar sekali merayu, baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu, di perempatan jalan ini ada restoran, aku dan sehun sering makan disana"

"Apa tempatnya bagus? Apa makanannya mahal? Kalau mahal, tidak perlu! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lu"

Luhan tersenyum meledek, sejak kapan qian berubah jadi orang yang segan padanya. Padahal dulu qian adalah teman sepermainannya yang tidak pernah segan segan meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Jangan begitu, aku harus menjamu tamuku kan?" ucap luhan lalu menepuk bahu gadis mungil itu.

"Baiklah baiklah! Ayo cepat bawa aku kesana sebelum aku mati kelaparan disini"

Luhan dan qian berjalan bersama ke arah perempatan jalan, keduanya kembali saling melempar candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa heboh sepanjang jalan. Tak heran jika beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, selain mereka berbicara bahasa cina yang kurang dimengerti orang korea mereka juga tertawa seperti orang kesurupan, oh astaga andai luhan berjalan bersama dengan sehun dan tertawa terbahak seperti ini dijalanan, sudah pasti sehun akan menyikut lengannya dan menyuruhnya diam.

Mereka berdua duduk di meja paling ujung dekat jendela, mereka menikmati acara makan mereka yang diselingi obrolan ringan yang membuat luhan terkikik dibuatnya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang duduk cukup jauh dari meja mereka sedang memperhatikan mereka dari mejanya sambil bertelepon ria.

"Yah sehun, apa kau mengenal gadis itu?"

 _"Seperti apa gadis itu?"_

Orang yang memperhatikan luhan dan qian adalah teman sehun, ia tidak sengaja melihat kebersamaan luhan dan qian. Tadinya ia sempat akan pulang namun saat ia melihat luhan yang datang bersama seorang wanita, penasaran dan akhirnya memilih untuk memata matai luhan.

"Dia gadis yang manis, sepertinya kau tidak kenal dengannya yah? rambutnya hitam dan tubuhnya kecil, mereka tampak mesra sekali sehun"

 _"Kau tidak mengada ngada kan?"_ tanya sehun dari seberang telepon, dari intonasi suaranya jelas ia tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan temannya, yah meskipun ia juga sedikit ragu.

"Aku bersumpah sehun, kau tidak percaya padaku? Coba kau pikir, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu sedangkan kau sendiri adalah temanku, aku tidak sejahat itu sehun"

 _"Baiklah, aku ingin bukti, jika kau benar benar melihat luhan berkencan dengan seorang gadis beri aku bukti yang otentik"_

"Baiklah, aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku tidak berbohong, aku sudahi teleponnya, aku akan memotret mereka dulu lalu aku akan mengirimkannya padamu"

 _"Baik! Aku tunggu"_

 _Piip_

Orang itu segera menutup teleponnya lalu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah luhan. Didapatnya 1 buah foto yang ia ambil dari kamera ponselnya sendiri, didalam foto itu ada luhan yang sedang memegang jari jari qian.

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, mejaku jauh dari mereka"_ tulisnya ketika mengirim foto itu kepada sehun.

Tak lama ia menerima sebuah notifikasi pesan dari sehun.

 _"Bisa kau ikuti kemana mereka pergi? Aku akan memberimu imbalan untuk itu"_ balas sehun.

Ia sedikit menimang nimang, bukan ia tidak mau membantu sehun. Sehun adalah teman baiknya, rasanya mustahil untuk menolak permohonan bantuannya, hanya saja ia tidak mau terbawa bawa di tengah hubungan keduanya. Lagipupa ia sudah mengatakan sebelumnya pada sehun untuk tidak marah ataupun mencurigai luhan secara berlebihan.

Semoga saja sehun masih punya prasangka baik kepada kekasihnya, batinnya.

 _"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau lagi terlibat lebih jauh, hanya untuk kali ini saja aku memata matai mereka, dan jangan katakan kepada luhan bahwa akulah yang melihat ia dan gadis itu di restoran"_

Ia bergegas pergi setelah melihat luhan dan qian sudah berada diluar restoran. Dilihatnya luhan dan qian yang sedang berjalan bersama entah kemana, namun ia mengambil beberapa foto saat luhan dan qian sedang berinteraksi.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap qian sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan temannya, ia baru beranjak dari tempatnya setelah melihat qian sudah masuk kedalam hotel. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan menuju apartemennya sambil mencek ponselnya, manik mata rusanya membulat tak kala melihat beberapa panggilan dari sehun yang tak sempat ia jawab.

"Astaga, dia pasti marah" desahnya, luhan merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh men-silent ponselnya tadi, sehingga ia tidak tahu kalau sehun berkali kali meneleponnya.

 _Tuuttt-_

"Tidak tersambung?" ucapnya heran.

3 buah bukti kini sudah ada ditangan sehun. Sehun menatap frustrasi kearah layar ponselnya, 1 buah foto ia dapat dari temannya saat luhan dan gadis itu makan di restoran, 1 lagi saat luhan sedang ada diluar, yang membuatnya terkejut saat luhan terlihat memakaikan jaket yang sebelumnya ia pakai ke gadis itu, yahh.. Itu terlihat sangat gentle. Foto terakhir yang membuatnya amat sangat kesal adalah ketika luhan dan gadis itu berpelukan di depan sebuah hotel yang sangat sehun kenal.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya, pekerjaannya belum selesai dan sekarang ia ditambah dengan beban pikiran tentang luhan. Pantas saja luhan tidak terlihat keberatan ketika sehun pamit padanya untuk bekerja keluar kota selama beberapa hari. Padahal luhan adalah pria yang manja sekali padanya, ternyata luhan main api dibelakangnya. Satu tindakan yang tidak pernah sehun kira.

 _Tookk tookk_

Mata tajam sehun mengkilat kearah pintu yang baru saja diketuk, tak lama seorang pria berwajah cantik muncul dari balik pintu membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang disatukan dalam sebuah map coklat.

"Sehun ah, kau punya beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ka-"

"Kenapa tidak tunggu besok saja!? Pekerjaanku belum selesai! Lagipula kenapa masih saja ada pekerjaan yang menumpuk malam malam begini!?"

Pria itu membantu, matanya mengerjap tak mengerti saat sehun menyemburnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan memberikannya besok saja"

Sehun mendengus lalu menutup layar laptopnya dan kembali fokus menatap layar ponselnya galau. Pria manis itu memutar tubuhnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mengingat sesuatu hal yang harus ia sampaikan kepada atasannya itu.

"Oh iyah bes-"

"Apa lagi!?" sahut sehun galak membuat pria bernama Jeonghan itu merenggut takut.

"Ah tidak, saya permisi" pamitnya lalu berlari kecil kearah pintu dan kembali menutupnya.

.

.

Setelah sehun tahu apa yang luhan lakukan dibelakangnya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia segera menelepon luhan untuk mengkonfirmasi perihal foto yang temannya kirimkan padanya.

Luhan yang sedang duduk santai di sofanya segera menyambar ponselnya saat ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Tanpa banyak kata ia segera mengangkat panggilan dari sehun dengan wajah cerianya, wajar saja kemarin kemarin ia sempat sulit menghubungi sehun yang berada diluar kota.

"Sehun! Akhirnya kau meneleponku! Aku merindukanmu kau tahu"

 _"Merindukanku? Begitukah? Bukankah kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan orang lain saat aku pergi?"_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sehun.

"Apa maksudmu sehun? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

 _"Aku mengirimkan sebuah foto padamu, kau tidak melihatnya?"_

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima pesan ataupun foto darimu, memangnya apa yang kau kirimkan?"

 _"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"_

"Apa maksudmu se-"

 _Tuuuutt-_

Hatinya mulai merasa tidak enak, ada yang salah dengan sehun. Luhan segera mencek ponselnya dan benar saja, ada notifikasi pesan yang ia terima 10 menit yang lalu, luhan segera membuka pesan tersebut. Ia sempat terkejut dan membisu beberapa saat sebelum ia menatap kembali layar ponselnya lekat dan cermat.

Itu adalah foto dirinya dan temannya malam itu, pikiran luhan langsung tertuju kepada sehun, mungkin inilah penyebab sehun mengabaikannya selama berhari hari. Ia tidak meneleponnya atau sekedar mengirimnya pesan singkat untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh ia kembali menghubungi sehun, ia harus bisa menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini sebelum sehun berpikiran yang macam macam tentangnya.

"Astaga sehun, kenapa kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponku?"

Satu helaan nafas berat terdengar gusar, luhan mulai panik. Tak patah arang ia kembali mencoba menghubungi sehun lagi dan lagi, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya suara operator yang menyebalkan yang ia dapatkan, bukan suara sehun yang ia rindukan.

 _Drrtt.._

 _"Untuk apa kau meneleponku?"_

Manik mata luhan berkilat membaca deretan kalimat itu di layar ponselnya, dengan cepat ia menggerakan jemarinya membalas pesan singkat yang sehun kirimkan.

 _"Aku ingin menjelaskannya sehun, kau salah paham"_

 _"Hm.. Aku sibuk, aku akan pulang hari ini, kau bisa menjelaskannya dirumah"_

.

.

Dengan wajah masam luhan membuka pintu apartemennya kasar, pikirannya sedang kacau dan perasaannya sedang tidak menentu. Setelah itu sehun tak lagi membalas pesannya atau mengangkat teleponnya. Ia sudah meninggalkan pesan suara namun tak jua sehun meneleponnya kembali, apakah harus cemburu sampai batas ini? Bukankah itu terlalu kekanakan?

Menyebalkan!, batinnya

Luhan menggeruti ketika memasuki apartemennya.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Suara itu! Luhan lekas mendongkak dengan ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihat sehun yang sedang berdiri di dekat pantry. Sepertinya sehun baru pulang, ia masih memakai pakaian kerjanya ditambah lagi dengan raut wajah yang tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Se-sehun?"

"Kau sudah berkencan?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu memutar bola matanya dan berjalan gontai mendekati sehun yang bersedekap bak seorang bos yang bersiap memarahinya dengan sejuta kalimat yang makna akan kemarahan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, kau mau mendengarku kan sehun?" tanya luhan.

Sehun tak berekspresi apapun, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Wanita yang ada dalam foto itu dia temanku, dia baru datang dari cina karena ia mau menemui tunangannya disini. Ia minta tolong padaku karena ia tidak kenal siapapun disini, dan foto sialan yang kau terima itu, aku hanya jalan jalan biasa bersamanya"

Sehun menatapnya sinis, entahlah apa yang dipirkan sehun. Menatap luhan bagaikan seorang tersangka yang menyatakan pernyataan bodoh yang tak masuk akal.

"Dia temanku, dulu kami satu sekolah, aku, laogao gege, qian dan yang lainnya kami hanya berteman biasa"

Luhan menarik nafasnya jengah saat sehun tak juga bergeming menanggapi penjelasannya.

"Dia temanku sehun! Jangan berpikir yang macam macam, aku tidak akan melakukan hal segila itu sehun! Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan!?"

Sehun masih tak menganggapi.

"Sehun, bicaralah jangan diam begini kau membuatku binggung"

"Kau sudah selesai?" luhan mengangguk

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu? Bagaimana bisa seorang teman biasa terlihat mesra seperti itu di sebuah restoran, kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kau kelabui, aku juga punya teman perempuan, dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan teman perempuanku lu, bukan seperti itu, bukan seperti caramu!"

Mata luhan berkaca kaca, sehun memang tidak membentaknya namun dibalik kalimat per kalimat yang sehun ucapkan itu cukup membuat hatinya tergores.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku sehun? Kenapa? Selama ini aku percaya padamu, aku selalu percaya apapun yang kau katakan, apapun itu! Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku, hanya sedikit saja, hanya untuk kali ini"

"Jika kau sudah selesai bicara aku ingin mandi"

Luhan mengangguk disela isakannya, dan tanpa merasa bersalah sehun berjalan santai memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan luhan yang terisak pelan di sofa.

Luhan terus dan terus menjelaskan kebenarannya, menjelaskan kondisi yang sebenarnya. Ia sempat menelepon laogao dan meminta bantuannya untuk menjelaskannya namun itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada sehun. Ia sudah mempertemukan sehun dengan qian namun anggapan sehun masih saja sama.

Luhan mulai bosan, luhan mulai lelah, semua caranya tak berujung pada perbaikan hubungannya dan sehun, Semuanya sia sia.

.

 _7 jam sebelumnya_

.

Hari ini sehun libur dan ia bermaksud mengajak luhan untuk pergi makan siang bersamanya direstoran yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

"Ikutlah denganku"

Luhan menghentikan aktifitas melipat pakaiannya sejenak lalu beralih menatap sehun.

"Kemana?"

"Kita makan siang, hari ini aku sedang libur aku bosan kalau hanya duduk diam disini saja"

Luhan tersenyum, "kau tidak marah lagi?"

Sehun menghela pelan sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan luhan.

"Ayo cepat, aku tunggu di basement"

Luhan menunduk lemas, sepertinya sehun masih marah padanya.

Beberapa menit diperjalanan keduanya saling diam, suasana tampak hening dan canggung. Sehun memilih untuk tak banyak bicara, ia lebih senang menatap fokus kearah jalanan. Ia juga hanya bergumam kecil saat luhan mengajukan nya beberapa pertanyaan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hingga akhirnya luhan menyerah dan memilih ikut diam saja.

Sampai di restoran itu keduanya juga saling bungkam. Baik luhan atupun sehun tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan ringan. Hingga tiba tiba sehun menyimpan garpu dan pisau steaknya di atas piring lalu menghela nafas kasar seraya menatap tajam pada sosok yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya luhan

"Tidak"

"Kau tidak suka steaknya? Biasanya kau memesan itu sehun"

"Kita tidak usah datang kesini lagi"

"Yah?" luhan bertanya lagi, bukan ia tidak mendengar ucapan sehun hanya saja ia ingin memastikan lagi apakah telinganya tak keliru menangkap perkataan sehun yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Aku bilang kita tidak usah datang kesini lagi"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka restoran ini?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, tawa yang terlihat dipaksakan. Luhan menghentikan acara makannya lalu fokus menatap sehun yang masih menatapnya sinis.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu sehun, kau membuatku tidak nyaman"

"Oh begitu? Apa sekarang kau juga tidak nyaman berada disampingku, ah! Aku lupa! Kau pasti lebih nyaman berada disamping wanita itu kan?"

"Jangan bodoh sehun, jangan mulai lagi" mata luhan berkilat, sungguh ia tidak suka jika sehun mengungkitnya lagi.

Ini sudah 3 hari berlalu, luhan pikir sehun sudah melupakannya karena setelah ia bertemu qian. Sehun tak lagi mengungkit kembali masalah foto foto itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa semudah itu percaya padamu, kau juga tampan kan? Lalu wanita mana yang akan menolakmu lu? Bahkan untuk seorang sahabat sekalipun"

"Aku lelah sehun, kenapa kau terus berbicara omong kosong! Dia temanku! Aku tegaskan sekali lagi! Qian adalah temanku! Kau sudah dengar dari laogao bukan? Kau juga sudah dengar penjelasan dari qian, kita hanya teman, tak lebih!"

"Pelankan suaramu, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" sehun mendelik.

 _Brak!_

"Siapa peduli!?" luhan geram lalu menggebrak meja itu membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku lelah menjelaskan semua ini padamu, aku sudah menjelaskan sebisa mungkin, sejelas mungkin padamu tapi tak ada satupun penjelasan yang kau terima sehun! kau egois sehun! Aku tidak suka! Kau mengabaikanku berhari hari seperti ini apa kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ini benar?"

Luhan menarik nafasnya yang tersenggal sambil menatap sehun tajam. Dan yang di tatap tak gentar, ia menatap luhan balik dengan matanya yang memicing tanda tak suka dengan perlakuan luhan yang tiba tiba hingga jadi pusat perhatian tamu tamu di restoran siang itu.

"Apa aku pernah melarangmu berteman dengan wanita lain? Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak protes saat kau bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang pernah kau sukai, dan bahkan kau memeluknya didepanku! Apa aku pernah bersikap seperti ini padamu!? Tidak! Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk pergi jalan jalan dengan wanita manapun, bahkan kau pergi jalan jalan ke busan dengan clientmu yang seorang perempuan itu, tapi kenapa kau melarangku jalan jalan dengan qian! Kau bahkan tahu kalau dia sudah punya kekasih dan ia juga akan menikah bulan depan disini"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba tiba seorang pria berpakaian rapih mendekati meja mereka, sehun benar benar dibuat malu. Ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau diam saja, ini urusan kita berdua" hardik luhan pria yang seorang manager restoran ini menggeleng pelan.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian diluar, kau membuat para pelanggan yang lain tidak nyaman" ucap sang manager.

"Baik! Aku akan pergi, oh yah sehun! Satu lagi, kau benar benar egois! Kau masih terlalu kekanak kanakan untuk mengerti ini semua, aku tidak suka kalau caramu mencemburuiku seperti ini!"

Dengan seribu langkah luhan lekas meninggalkan restoran itu, tanpa memperdulikan sehun yang masih terduduk malu di mejanya.

.

Sehun tampak tak tenang, ia terus mondar mandir di depan pintu kamarnya menunggu luhan yang tak kunjung pulang. Pukul 7 malam ini ia akan menemui sebuah pameran photography dan ia tidak mau datang sendirian, ia akan membujuk luhan jikalau luhan pulang sebelum jam 7 nanti.

 _Cklek.._

"Kau dari mana?"

Luhan mendongkak, menyunggingkan senyumannya sambil berlalu begitu saja dari sehun.

"Aku habis jalan jalan, dan menemui qian, kami tadi jalan jalan berdua" ucap luhan datar.

Luhan berbohong, sebenarnya tadi ia datang ke rumah minseok dan menceritakan masalahnya. Ia berbohong karena ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi sehun saat tahu luhan pergi jalan jalan bersama qian, lagi.

Sehun mengeraskan rahangya, belum reda rasa amarahnya pada luhan siang itu. Kini luhan kembali membuatnya geram.

 _Grepp.._

"Akh! Sehun?"

Sehun mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan luhan, ditatapnya luhan dengan tajam. Luhan tampak ciut namun tetap berusaha melawan.

"Lepaskan! Kau membuat tanganku sakit"

"Kau mau minta maaf padaku lu?"

Luhan tertawa pelan, lalu mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya menantang.

"Tidak, aku tidak harus meminta maaf padamu, karena aku tidak salah, salahkan saja dirimu yang terlalu kekanakan!"

Luhan meringis lagi, cengkeraman tangan sehun di pergelangan tangannya semakin menguat. Tatapan sehun terus mengintimidasinya, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat sehun mendorong tubuhnya ke ranjang lalu merungkupnya dibawah tubuh tegap itu.

"Kau akan menyesal lu"

Luhan tersentak bukan main ketika sehun membalik tubuhnya kasar, melepas jaketnya lalu melepas celana jeans hitamnya begitu saja. Udara dingin ruangan itu langsung saja menyapa kulit tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Seh-! Mmppp!"

"Kau berisik sekali"

Di bekapnya mulut luhan dengan 2 jarinya yang masuk tiba tiba kedalam mulutnya. Satu tangan sehun meronggoh saku celananya dengan cekatan, ia ambil sebuah egg vibrator berwarna soft pink lalu tanpa aba aba ia menanamkan vibrator itu ke dalam lubang anal luhan.

"Ngghh! Mmhh!" luhan menggeram tertahan, air matanya dengan cepat menetes dari pelupuk mata rusanya.

Puas melihat vibrator itu menancap manis didalam lubang anal luhan ia segera menekan remot yang tersambung dengan vibrator itu. Mengotak ngatiknya agar vibrator itu bisa mati dan menyala secara otomatis.

Kaki luhan bergerak gusar di atas ranjang saat vibrator itu bergetar dengan intensitas cepat di dalam lubang analnya. Luhan mendesah dan melengguh berkali kali ketika benda nista itu mengenai prostatnya.

"Ahh ahh uunghh sehunhh ahh"

"Jam 7 nanti, aku akan mendatangi acara pameran photography temanku, kau harus ikut denganku kalau tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya lu"

Sehun tersenyum menang, ia kembali memasang celana luhan seperti semula lalu ia sendiri bersiap mengganti pakaiannya sambil melihat luhan yang menggeliat tak tenang diatas ranjang dengan desahan desahan melengking nya yang tertahan akan kenikmatan yang terus menerus mendera nya.

.

.

.

* * *

HunHan: Punishment?

End?

* * *

.

.

 _2 jam setelahnya_

.

Luhan berjalan terseok seok keluar kamarnya, pinggang dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat linu. Namun rasa haus memaksanya untuk beranjak dari pembaringan nyamanya, kerongkongannya butuh segelas air untuk mengusir rasa haus yang mulai tidak tertahankan.

Ia tak melihat sehun saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, entah pergi kemana ia malam malam begini. Luhan berencana akan menghubungi sehun setelah ia mengambil segelas air nanti.

 _Cklek_

"Aw!"

"Lu?"

Luhan mendongkak saat mendengar suara halus yang terdengar begitu lemah di pendengarannya, dan satu senyuman manis tercetak indah dibibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau mau apa? Kau lapar? Atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sehun, untuk kali ini suaranya sungguh sangat berbeda. Tidak bersuara pelan yang penuh penekanan dan sarat akan amarah didalamnya, tatapan tajamnya kini melemah tak setajam sebelumnya.

"Aku haus, aku ingin minum sehun, kau dari mana? Kelihatannya kau habis dari luar, apa diluar hujan hm?"

Luhan mengusap dahi sehun yang terlihat basah, ia juga mengusap lembut rambut sehun lalu menyisirnya kebelakang.

"Iyah aku baru saja keluar, kau haus? Aku bantu kau berjalan ok?"

"Tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja sehun aku bisa sendiri"

"Tidak ada penolakan lu, ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan"

Luhan mengangguk, ia pasrah saja saat sehun menggendong tubuh kecilnya ala bridal style lalu mendudukannya dengan hati hati di sofa empuk depan tv.

"Kau duduk dulu disini, aku akan ambil air minum dulu"

Luhan mengangguk lucu, ada perasaan hangat yang sebelumnya membeku. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa marah pada sehun bahkan setelah ia menghukumnya habis habisan tanpa ampun, ia terlalu mencintai sehun dan ia lebih rela dihukum seperti ini daripada harus kehilangan sehun hanya karena sebuah alasan yang tidak benar faktanya. Ia hanya tak mau kehilangan kepercayaan sehun, sampai kapanpun ia tidak pernah siap untuk kehilangan sosok yang sudah menemaninya hampir 7 tahun itu.

"Lu?"

Luhan menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum melihat sehun yang datang sambil membawa secangkir air. Ia meletakannya perlahan dimeja kemudian duduk disamping kiri luhan. Perlahan tangan sehun menyentuh pergelangan tangan luhan yang terdapat bekas luka merah keunguan, ia tatap bekas ikatan tali itu dengan teliti. Hatinya tiba tiba merasa sangat menyesal, ia usap luka itu lalu menciumnya dengan lembut.

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya, Air muka sehun menunjukan sebuah penyesalan yang amat dalam, dan luhan mengerti itu.

"Maafkan aku lu, aku salah, aku telah berbuat hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku lakukan padamu, kau berharga untukku dan aku begitu takut kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menahan egoku, tak bisa menahan amarahku yang membakar pikiranku, aku menyesal telah berbuat hal sekeji itu kepada malaikatku"

Tangan luhan terulur menyentuh wajah sehun, dan jemari kecilnya mengusap lembut kedua pipi sehun yang dingin.

"Tidak apa apa, manusia selalu melakukan banyak kekeliruan, jangan meminta maaf padaku karena aku yang salah disini, aku sadar itu. Maafkan aku sehun, apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Aku memaafkanmu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau tahu jawabnnya" ucap luhan lalu tersenyum.

Sehun tersenyum membalasnya, entah terbuat dari apa hati luhan sebenarnya, namun pria cantik itu masih mau memamerkan senyuman khasnya kepada sehun walaupun sehun sudah banyak menyakitinya. Sehun segera menarik tubuh ringkih luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya, menenggelamkan wajah rupawannya diantara bahu sempit pria cina itu.

"Sehun?"

"Aku mencintaimu lu"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya untuk ditujukan kepada satu orang yang tidak pernah berhenti mencintainya lagi dan lagi.

"Katakan itu lagi sehun"

"Aku mencintaimu xi luhan"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Luhan perlahan mendorong tubuh sehun, mengapit wajah pria itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk kemudian ia bawa mendekat ke wajahnya.

Menciumku lembut bibir kering itu dengan hati hati dan penuh perasaan, ciumannya yang menghantarkan beribu perasaan hangat yang tidak akan pernah bisa luhan ucapkan dengan kata kata, atupun bahkan dengan sajak puisi.

Itu terlalu sulit untuk digambarkan.

Dan sehun membuka matanya lebar lebar saat merasakan sensasi rasa asin disetiap kecupan lembut yang luhan berikan. Ia sadar dan ia memutus ciuman hangat itu satu pihak lalu menatap luhan lekat lekat. Pria bertubuh ramping itu tampak menundukan kepalanya sambil mengigit punggung tangannya. Bahu kecilnya tampak berjengit cepat diiringi saura tangis yang lemah dan pelan.

"Lu, lihat aku"

Sehun mengusap bahu dan kepala luhan hati hati, namun suara tangisan luhan semakin terdengar keras dan hal itu membuat hatinya tertohok sampai ke ulu hatinya.

"Se-sehun?"

Luhan mendongkak, menatap lekat wajah sehun dengan kedua bola matanya yang tergenangi air.

"Yah, aku disini"

"Sehun, a-apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Sehun tersenyum, astaga! Kata kata itu entah mengapa membuatnya ingin tertawa tapi juga ingin menangis.

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk meninggalkanmu? Jika iya, katakan alasannya lu"

"K-kau punya banyak alasan untuk melakukannya, kau tahu aku pergi bersama wanita lain, aku pergi bersama qian, aku tetap pergi bersamanya walaupun aku tahu kau tidak suka itu, aku memarahimu dan mempermalukanmu di restoran siang itu, mengataimu egois dan kekanakan, aku juga berbohong padamu, dan bahkan aku tidak meminta maaf padamu, kau punya banyak alasan untuk meninggalkanku sehun"

"Tidak lu, apa kau pikir semua alasan itu cukup untuk meninggalkanmu? Apa kau pikir aku pria bodoh yang akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ragu, sehun benar. Semua alsan itu tak pernah cukup untuk mendorong sehun menjauh darinya, semua alasan itu tak akan pernah cukup!

"Kau percaya padaku kan sehun? Kau percaya bahwa aku tidak pernah berkhianat padamu, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu, qian adalah temanku dan teman laogao juga, tidak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dan qian, kau percaya itukan sehun? "

"Sshh... Aku percaya lu, aku percaya apapun yang kau katakan, karena aku tahu semua kata kata yang keluar dari mulutmu bukan kebohongan"

Sehun menyeka air mata luhan dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menarik kepala luhan hingga kini dahi mereka saling beradu satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih sehun"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku luhan"

Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

 _Ddrrrttt..._

"Halo?"

 _"Sehun! Aku menghubungimu berkali kali, kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya?"_

Sehun menatap sekilas kearah ranjang, dimana malaikatnya sedang tertidur pulas. Ia berjalan berjingjit keluar kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang menganggu tidur luhan.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang ada urusan dengan luhan, yah kau tahu apa itu" sehun menggaruk tengkuknya.

 _"Ya, aku tahu itu. Baekhyun bertanya padaku tentangmu, ia terus menerus menyuruhku untuk bertanya padamu tentang keputusanmu itu yang akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian, kau dan luhan"_

 _"Ya! Bodoh! Kalau kau berani melukai luhan aku bakar kau hidup hidup oh sehun!"_

Sehun cepat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat mendengar sebuah suara nyaring yang berhasil membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Ada baekhyun disana?" tanya sehun

 _"Yah, dia ada disampingku"_

"Astaga kenapa kau tidak meneleponku saat dia sudah tidur hah?"

"Eummm sehun... Aku meload speak nya, baekhyun mendengar ucapanmu"

Hening, diam, terpaku untuk beberapa detik. Sehun menampar wajahnya sendiri pelan, astaga betapa bodohnya dia.

 _"Hey! Sehun! Aku dengar itu, oh jadi kau tidak mau aku tahu yah!? Kau takut aku bakar hidup hidup hah!? Jangan jangan kau melukai luhan yah!? Ayo jawab!?"_

 _"Hey baek, sabar dulu, sehun belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi"_

 _"Tapi dia itu pria bodoh chanyeol! Diluar sana banyak yang ingin mendapatkan luhan tapi dengan bodohnya dia malah mau melepaskan luhan, pria macam apa kau oh sehun!"_

Sehun memijat keningnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey kalian berdua, dengarkan aku dulu, bisakah kalian berdua memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara?"

 _"Bicaralah sehun, aku akan membuat baekhyun bungkam"_

"Ok baiklah, aku dan luhan sekarang sudah berbaikkan, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara kita. Aku sudah memaafkannya dan dia juga sudah memaafkanku. Kami sekarang baik baik saja seperti biasanya, dan tentang..."

Sehun menarik nafasnya, memberi jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

"Tentang keputusanku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dan luhan aku menarik ucapanku, aku tidak akan melepaskan luhan sampai kapanpun, aku mencintainya dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Jadi nyonya park, jangan bakar aku hidup hidup karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan luhan"

 _"Bagus, kau mengambil langkah yang tepat sehun, aku lega mendegarnya"_ ucap chanyeol dari seberang membuat sehun ikut tersenyum.

 _"Aku harap hal ini tidak terulang lagi, belajarlah dari kejadian ini. Sekarang kau tahu luhan tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang macam macam dibelakangmu lagipula kau juga sudah tahu kan gadis bernama qian itu benar benar teman luhan waktu sekolah, kau jangan salah sangka lagi sehun"_

"Yah aku mengerti hyung, terima kasih"

 _"Berjanjilah pada kami bahwa kau tidak akan melukai luhan lagi"_

Sehun tersenyum, tangannya memutar perlahan knop pintu kamarnya. Mengintip luhan yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya dari balik pintu itu.

"Yah aku berjanji" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Yang lagi puasa mana suaranya!

Ahahaha! Akhirnya bisa update jg setelah tenggelam ditelan titan armin :v demi tuhan! Aku gk ngerti yah ini apaan, mungkin sejenis prequel yang berkesinambungan(?) menjadi pre-sequel(?) :'v :'v :'v (ada yg tau ff macam ini disebut apa? :v)

Mungkin jalan ceritanya mainstream dan membosankan yah but i hope you like this one! Makasih ya yg sdh bersedia memberikan review di ff yg sebelumnya :'). Then, Last word! Sekali lg thanks! And see you at another fict!

Mata neeee!

Wo ai ni~ :*


End file.
